


Let’s Talk About Us (YinWar Oneshot)

by MaidenLL



Category: YinWar - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PromBenz, War is just a scared and confused baby, We all need a Benz in our lives, and a Yin too!!, implied PromBenz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL
Summary: War was scared of change but Yin was there to patiently wait for him to be ready and guide him to whatever is ahead of them.
Relationships: War Wanarat Ratsameerat/Yin Anan Wong
Kudos: 23





	Let’s Talk About Us (YinWar Oneshot)

War didn't know when everything changed.

Was it when Yin suddenly hugged him while sleeping? Or was it when Yin started to show skinship to him? Was it when they started to do skinships offcam too? Or was it when he noticed how Yin doted on him?

War honestly doesn't know. He doesn't know how his feelings towards Yin changed.

It went from him thinking that Yin is just an 'adorable nong' of his to 'what the heck he makes my heart beat fast'. 

And he's honestly scared of what might happen. He can feel it. He can feel that Yin feels the same way but none of them have the courage to talk about it.

Or maybe Yin wanted to. He felt those meaningful gazes Yin gave him. Yin wants to talk about them but War knows that Yin isn't doing anything because the older still isn't ready to talk about whatever they have.

"Earth to P'War?" Benz waved his hands in front of War's face that made the older back off a little bit.

He must have spaced out for quite some time.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted..." Benz asked while sitting beside him.

They're currently inside the practice room, practicing for their fanmeet. They're taking a short break and all he has done for the past minutes was think about Yin.

"Nothing...I'm just a bit tired..." He said while faking a smile.

Benz frowned at the older's response.

"You? Tired? P'War? Is that really you?" Benz shook War's shoulders lightly.

War just sighed and shook his head. He looked around the room and saw Yin and Prom talking to each other on the opposite side of the room. He quickly averted his eyes as soon as Yin looked towards his place. Benz raised his eyebrows at the unusual behavior of the older.

"Okay spill, what's got you thinking that deep?" Benz asked.

War opened his mouth to deny but then closed it afterwards. He knows that Benz is smart and not dense, the younger definitely knows that something is up with him.

"Why the heck are feelings so hard to manage?" He complained softly while fiddling his shoelace.

One question and Benz knew exactly what situation War is in.

"Hmmm so love problems?" Benz smirked.

War just sent him a death glare and Benz chuckled because War just looked cute to him.

"Honestly P, why don't you just tell him?" Benz asked seriously.

War sighed at the obvious suggestion the younger made.

"If it was that easy I would've done it, wouldn't I?"

Benz rolled his eyes at the older's response.

"P, I know you're not dense. You can see Yin's gaze towards you. It's different than when he looks at us. And he dotes on you more! Sometimes I get confused which one of you is the older one and which one is the younger..." Benz ranted.

War just sighed for maybe the hundredth time already because he knows, he knows all of that. And that's the problem. He knows Yin's feelings towards him but he's scared. He's scared to talk about it because it will definitely change everything between them.

"Okay, let me guess from that sigh of yours. You know about Yin's feelings, right? But you're scared that everything will change after talking about your status, right?" 

War was surprised that Benz hit every problem accurately. Noticing the surprised and confused gaze that was directed towards him, Benz chuckled and scooted closer towards War.

"Surprised that I know?" Benz asked.

War just nodded, waiting for an explanation. Benz smiled and stared across the room, where Yin and Prom are playing around together.

"I used to be like you. I was also scared at first but you know what, when we talked about everything, it actually felt better. I didn't feel like walking on eggshells when I'm with him, I could hug him or kiss him without needing an excuse and most importantly, I have someone who makes me feel loved and someone I could pour my love to." 

War's eyes widened when everything clicked and Benz noticed that, so the younger just gave him a bashful smile.

"So, you and Prom...are together?" War asked.

"Hmm, just recently..." Benz answered truthfully.

War laughed inwardly at how he realized that both Prom and Benz have been touchier these past weeks but they all just haven't said anything about it.

"Isn't it scary? What if everything goes wrong in the end? What if we're better off as friends? I don't want to lose him if ever something goes wrong..." War asked, gazing at Yin.

"As what I said, it is scary but would that stop you? Won't you regret it if you won't try? You won't truly know it if you don't try..." Benz answered.

War just looked down, mind clouding with everything Benz said.

"P, don't overthink. Focus on the present. You love him, right? And you know that he loves you. Not talking about it can also change everything, especially because he knows that both of you feel the same. The key is just to understand each other and try your hardest to make it work."

Benz watched as War seemed to digest all of what the younger said. Benz is just actually counting days now, or even counting hours till both of his friends get officially together.

Their talk was cut when both Prom and Yin went to them.

He looked at Yin when the younger one handed him a bottled water.

"Thanks..." He smiled and quickly turned to Benz who was nowhere to be found.

"They're out. Prom said they're gonna buy something to eat downstairs" Yin told him before he can even ask anything.

"Oh okay..." War just nodded.

He felt Yin's gaze on him and he honestly feels sorry because he knows that the younger is worried about him.

"Is there anything wrong?" Yin asked worriedly.

War stared at Yin's beautiful brown orbs for a minute before sighing.

"I'll tell you later at home" He said, actually gaining a bit of courage after Benz's 'love' lecture.

Yin seemed to immediately recognize the issue so he gave War a reassuring smile, that made War feel warm and comforted.

"Whenever you're ready, P..." Yin said while patting the older's head.

War's heart fluttered at the small gesture the younger gave him. It was enough reassurance for him that everything will be fine.

They practiced for a few more rounds before they decided to call it a day. 

"P'War, Susu na!" Benz whispered to him before running off to follow his boyfriend outside.

War just shook his head at Benz's enthusiasm towards his oh-so-called lovelife.

"I think you passed your energy for the day to Benz..." Yin said, standing beside him.

"Well, goodluck to Prom then..." War said, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Are you both done?" They both turned to P'Aun, who is standing by the door.

"Come on then." 

-•-

Both of them tucked themselves to bed, side by side. They are tired but neither seemed to fall asleep.

They always sleep beside each other so this isn't strange but somehow War feels overwhelmed and confused, especially from the talk he had with Benz earlier.

He's feeling everything at once, those feelings he has for Yin, they feel raw, extreme and fierce. Sometimes he asks himself if it's okay to feel like this towards a certain person but then one look at Yin and he knows nothing can stop what he's feeling.

He felt Yin shift beside him but he didn't move, he just stared at the ceiling. Yin frowned as he looked at War's side profile.

"What's wrong?" Yin asked softly.

War turned his head to look at Yin and he almost averted his eyes when he noticed that Yin looked at him like that again. Yin always gives him those gazes. They're meaningful, they look so tender and they seriously just make War so weak.

"You're confused" Yin said before War can even say anything.

War smiled. As expected, the younger immediately saw through him. He's not even surprised anymore but he still feels his heart skip a beat.

War turned his body towards Yin, facing the younger completely.

"Do you want to talk about it?" War asked, gaze and words full of meaning.

Yin gave him a soft smile.

"Do **you** want to talk about it?" Yin asked instead, which made War chuckle.

"I guess it's time to talk about us..." War said, scooting closer to Yin.

Yin immediately wrapped his arms around War's waist.

"Hmmm what do you want to talk about?" Yin pried. 

They both stayed silent for a few minutes, with Yin waiting for War's answer and War contemplating what to say because he's honestly just confused on where to start.

"When did it all change?" War asked and Yin just chortled at the older's straightforward question.

"I don't know? Do you know?" Yin asked that made War shake his head.

"I also don't know? I probably just woke up and felt something strange towards you..." Yin laughed at War's choice of words.

"And what's that something strange?" Yin asked even though he clearly knows what War is talking about.

War blushed crimson red at Yin's teasing, good thing it's dimmed so Yin surely can't see his effect on the older.

"Ughh don't make me say it!" War complained.

"How would I know if you won't tell me honestly?" Yin argued.

War just rolled his eyes playfully.

"Uhhh I have a crush on you?" War said unsurely because he knows himself that he felt more than that.

"Just a crush?" Yin teased further.

War just hit Yin's shoulder. Crush is definitely an understatement of what he's feeling for the younger. 

"Maybe a huge massive crush?" War admitted and Yin can't help but laugh at the older's cuteness.

"P, it's so easy to tell me that you woke up and felt that you like me already..." Yin shook his head.

Even the word 'like' is an understatement.

War just sighed and buried his head on Yin's chest while the younger tucked his chin on the older's head.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way..." Yin reassured War, holding the older's waist tighter while rubbing circles on the older's waist.

War smiled because he knows but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel the butterflies in his stomach right now. 

"This feels strange..." War detached himself a bit to look up at the older.

"What feels strange?" Yin asked, confused by the sudden confession.

"Everything. You just make me feel nervous everytime you look at me." War admitted.

Yin makes him feel more than nervous, the younger just makes him feel everything that he doesn't feel towards other people.

Yin gave War a soft smile as he rubbed War's nape affectionately.

"You need to get used to it then because I'll look at you like this more often." 

War honestly doesn't know how he can handle Yin's words and Yin's stare at the same time. The younger is almost making him breathless.

A sudden question went into War's mind. So what are they? He wants to ask Yin but the fear crept up again. He wants to be more than what they have now but he's scared of how it will affect what's ahead of them.

"What's on your mind?" Yin asked when he noticed that War became still and silent.

War opened his mouth but closed it again as he didn't know what to say or rather, he didn't know how to say what's on his mind.

Yin sighed, giving War's head an affectionate rub. Yin can read War like an open book, must've been when he just didn't do anything but observe the older's actions but all the observing is definitely helping in this situation.

"What are you scared of, P?" Yin asked, sensing the fear out of War.

War just wanted to cry now because he realized how much Yin knows him. He doesn't say a word but Yin can read him and he's so thankful for that.

"How are you so good at reading me?" War asked, bringing his hand on Yin's cheek to caress it.

"Because you're special to me." Yin answered, holding War's hand on his cheek.

"You're someone special to me too..." War said, retrieving his hand back to hug Yin.

Yin smiled softly while mouthing the words "I know...".

"I don't want to lose you, Yin..." 

"You won't lose me, P'War." Yin reassured him.

"How sure are you? Everything can happen and I'm scared that we'll fall apart and that'll be the end of us..." 

Yin let out a deep breath. 

"Remember what I told you before? That even if someday you got no one to understand you, you still got me. If something happens, then I'll understand you. Even if you wouldn't want to talk to me or you wouldn't want to see me, I'll still understand you. I'll always be here, no matter what." 

War teared up at Yin's words. Hearing Yin's words just proved how selfless the younger is. The younger never failed to show how important he is and that's enough for War to think how he fell for the right person.

"You know that it goes both ways right? I'll always be here for you too. I'll understand you too, no matter what happens." War reassured the younger.

Yin nodded at him, smiling tenderly at the older's words.

"We don't have to be anything you don't want to be..."

War looked at Yin's eyes, which are full of sincerity right now.

"If you don't want to label whatever we have, then don't but if you want to make us official then I'll be happy to grant that. My point is, whatever your decision will be, I'll always be here beside you. You won't lose me."

"Isn't that unfair for you?" Yin chuckled at War's question.

"I'll be sad of course but as long as you allow me to show my love for you then I'll be fine" 

Yin laughed when War flicked his forehead.

"You're cheesy" 

"Oh am I?" Yin poked War's nose lightly.

"Yes, you are" 

War smiled softly at Yin before he leaned in and connected both of their lips.

It wasn't a kiss that provoked anything. It was slow, sweet and innocent, a kiss that cleared whatever they want to be.

"That's my answer."

War buried his head on Yin's neck and hugged the younger, making himself feel comfortable.

"Hey, what was that? I need your confirmation!"

Yin tried to detach himself from War but the older just tightened his hug.

"Isn't that enough confirmation...?" War's voice was muffled but Yin understood him clearly.

"Won't you give me your word, P?" Yin complained softly though he knows what War meant, he just really wants to hear those long awaited three words from the older.

"I love you"

Yin smiled contentedly at his lover's confirmation. He kissed War's forehead and hugged the older tighter, positioning them to sleep.

"I love you too, P'War"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Another contribution to my Mooyor fam<3 Let’s talk about YinWar on my Twitter account(heartden_)! 
> 
> And forgive me for any grammatical errors as English is not my first language and because I just beta read this myself<3


End file.
